The Thrill Ride of Your Life
by Love Is Only a Word
Summary: Tenten hatches up a plan with the help of Temari. What does it have to do with Neji and carnival rides? Could it possibly lead to the thrill of her life? One-Shot


Tenten's P.O.V.

I stood in line for the Ferris Wheel at Konoha's Carnival, waiting for my turn to get on. I glanced over at my companion for the evening and smiled on the inside. Thoughts of my earlier conversation with Temari went through my head.

**Flashback  
**_We had just arrived at the carnival and we got out of the car. "Wow!" I said as I saw all the lights and rides. The sun had just set and the lights were bright. I looked around and the lights flashed by my eyes. I looked back at Temari who wasn't looking at the carnival, but at someone. I followed her gaze to see Shikamaru and Neji standing away from the rides. I rolled my eyes. Temari only came to hang out with Shikamaru. I came to ride the rides. I love carnival rides._

"_So?" I turned to look at her._

"_So what?" She rolled her eyes as if I didn't know what she was talking about._

"_Are you going to finally tell Neji how you feel?" I snorted._

"_I don't like him." She rolled her eyes again._

"_Yes you do. It's written all over your face." Her face turned from normal Temari to mischievous Temari. She gave me an evil grin. "I have a plan." I groaned. I didn't want to know what was going on in that perverted mind of her. "It's not perverted." That caught my interest._

"_What?"_

_Temari took a deep and began her devious plan. "Hand out with Neji and ride rides with him. Then act all scared and use that as an excuse to hold his hand and stuff. Say you're afraid of heights." I laughed._

"_I'm not afraid of heights. I love them!" Temari sighed as if she was trying to get a four year old to calm down._

"_Pretend to be, duh!" I let her words sink in and thought about the possibilities. 'This would give me the perfect excuse to hang out with him. Then maybe I could tell him how I feel about him.' The last thought caused me to blush slightly._

"_Okay fine." With that we made our way to the guys. 'This is going to be interesting.'_

**End Flashback.**

It was finally our turn and we stepped into the little compartment. Of course the ice cube just had to sit on the opposite seat from me. I smiled at him and then looked down at my hands. _Remember you have to pretend to be scared of heights. _I looked back at Neji who seemed to be looking at the scenery. As the ride began my eyes bugged out. Neji turned towards me and raised an eyebrow. I looked away and blushed. When we reached the top we stopped. _Perfect._

"Uh? Neji?" He looked at me again and raised his eyebrow, again. I looked away embarrassed to be saying this. "Can you sit next to me?" I put my hand on the seat beside me to emphasize my point.

"Why?" I looked at him and he still had that blank expression on his face.

"Because I, uh. I'm," I said the next part quietly, "am scared of heights." I don't even know if he heard me, but then the compartment shifted a little bit and I looked next to me to see the Hyuga himself sitting beside me. "Thanks." I said right before the Ferris Wheel started moving again. I let out a scared shriek and grabbed his hand.

_The plan is going perfect. He is sitting next to me and I'm holding his hand._ I looked up at him and he didn't seem to be bothered about me holding his hand. I looked out at the rest of the carnival and gasped. The sight was _beautiful. _Neji must have thought I gasped out of fear and he gave my hand a little squeeze.

"Thanks Neji." I smiled at him, but he didn't change his expressionless expression.

"No problem." The rest of the ride was ridden in silence. I would squeeze his hand every time we reached the top. When the ride finally stopped, he helped me out and we started walking around.

"Do you want to ride the Scrambler?" I asked looking at him. I then noticed we were still holding hands and quickly let go. His face changed for a second, but then it went back to being expressionless. _I swore when I let go he looked disappointed, only for a second, but it was there. _I smiled.

"Sure." We made our way to the Scrambler and got in line. It was fairly short because everyone else was riding the scarier rides.

_This ride is perfect. It forces the inside person to be squished to the person on the outside. Today is so much fun. _I smiled as we sat down in one of the seats. Neji sat on the outside, being that he was heavier, and I sat on the inside. We got buckled up and the attendant came by and made sure we were strapped in.

Finally, the ride started slowly going. It wasn't as forceful in the beginning, but it picked up speed. I didn't even bother to try to keep myself to one side. I was flung into Neji. "Sorry." I quickly apologized.

"It's supposed to be this way." I rolled my eyes. I knew that. I laid on Neji, pretending that the ride was too strong. I could easily keep myself away from him, no matter how fast it was going. I was pretty strong, but I wanted to be next to him. I leaned into him and closed my eyes.

The ride picked up more speed and I grabbed his hand, pretending to be scared. Remember I'm only pretending. I love carnival rides and they don't scare me at all. I held his hand and laid on him, hoping this moment will last. Apparently, someone was out to get me because the ride soon stopped and I was forced to let go of his hand. Once the ride stopped I pushed off of him and unbuckled myself.

"Where do you want to go next?" His voice surprised me as I turned to him. He was staring at me and his eyes looked as if they were smiling. I closed my eyes and thought. _What's a good ride that will seem scary, but not too scary that I wouldn't ride. _I reopened my eyes and shrugged.

After the attendant let us out we started walking around and looking at each ride we passed. After a few minutes we saw the Genesis, and I practically dragged him there. It was a good ride. You sit in a row of seats and it takes you in a circular motion. Then it switches form counter-clockwise to clockwise and so on. It didn't go too high, but was high enough to be partly scared. We waited in line for what seemed like forever. I thought I would go bored out of my mind until someone spoke up.

"You know you're still holding my hand." I looked back at Neji and down at our hands.

"Technically I'm holding your wrist because you wouldn't walk fast enough, so I was forced to drag you." I gave him a smile as I dropped his wrist. He gave me a smirk.

"Are you sure you won't get too scared on this ride?" I resisted glaring at him and only gave him another smile.

"No I won't, but if I do then I have you so I won't be so scared." I said. I turned before he could see me blush.

"Do you think you're going to ride the Zipper?" I looked back at him. He was still smirking at me. I looked at the Zipper taking it into consideration. It was probably one of my favorite rides, but I didn't know if I could ride it because of my scaredy-cat act. You sit in a two-seated compartment, with a caged door. It spins around, while your compartment is spinning. Kind of like a ferris wheel, but you're spinning also.

"I don't know. It seems really scary." I put my hand no my chin and tried to look scared. Either I was a really good actress or Neji really wanted to hold my hand because he grabbed my other hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry I'll be with you. You have nothing to worry about." I smiled at him trying to cover up my blush. I could feel my face start to heat up.

"Thanks Neji! You're a really good friend." He nodded and slightly loosened his grip on my hand. _Oh shit! Why did I say friend? I should've just said he was nice or something. Damn it. I probably ruined the whole night. _I looked and realized it was our turn to go and I grabbed his hand tightly and started pulling him. "Come one it's our turn." He didn't say anything as we took out seats.

The ride started and I squeezed Neji's hand out of excitement. Thankfully he took it that I was scared and held my hand tighter. It started going around and I felt as though it was leaving my stomach at the bottom. It would jerk a lot and I could feel as though I was getting sick. _Don't throw up. Not in front of Neji! _I silently prayed I wouldn't throw up. I was relieved when the ride finally stopped and we got off.

"I'm never riding that again." I said with a frown.

"What too scary for you?" He smirked at me. That made me frown even more. _He was laughing at me for being scared. Why did I ever agree with Temari? _I felt the warmth leave my hand and saw his hand let go of mine. _Oh yeah that's right. To be able to hold his hand and hang out with him. _I sighed. Might as well keep up the charade.

"Yeah just a little." He put his arm around my shoulder and continued to smirk.

"Don't worry. The Zipper is much scarier." He said as he pulled me along towards the ride. The line was fairly short, considering it's a fun and popular ride. He still had his arm around me as Temari and Shikamaru came walking up.

"Hey lovebirds!" She exclaimed as she practically knocked me over with a hug. Of course Neji removed his arm from my shoulder.

"What are you doing here Temari?" I asked her with a look that said you-ruin-everything. She smiled at me innocently.

"Just dragging lazy ass here on some rides before he takes me home." She grabbed his hand and he stopped looking at the clouds and at me and Neji.

"It's such a drag." He said as he looked back at the clouds.

"So what are you two doing?" She asked still smiling, though obviously annoyed at Shikamaru.

"You kind of took Shikamaru and ditched us so I was forced to hand out with Tenten." Neji said calmly and looked as though he was bored. Temari just really felt like pissing me off today for some reason.

"Why did you have your arm around Tenten? You finally confessed your love for her?" She gave us an evil smirk. Damn she's annoying sometimes.

"She was scared so I was just comforting her." He said as if it wasn't as odd as Temari thought it was.

"Okay. Well you two have fun on your date. Come on lazy ass, buy me something to eat!" She dragged Shikamaru away as he kept muttering 'troublesome woman.' I looked at Neji who had a confused expression on his face.

"Date?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You know how crazy Temari is. She blows things out of proportion." _I wish it was a date. _Of course I didn't say that out loud. Finally it was our turn and we got in. I tried to seem nervous, but it was really hard to. The attendant closed the caged gate and locked it. I put my hands on the bars in front of us. The seat had no buckles and the only way to not move around was to hold the bars. Neji put his hand on mine.

"Don't be scared Tenten. It's really fun." I looked at him and smiled nervously. I wasn't nervous about the ride, but about him holding my hand. It felt so weird.

I didn't bother to reply because the ride started. It slowly made its way around and finally we started spinning. We flipped like crazy. I didn't want to scream as a way of sounding scared, so I just hugged Neji and gave a small scream.

Remember how I said the only way to not move was by holding onto the bars. Well when I grabbed Neji it took him by surprise and he let go of the bars. Then the craziness started happening. We slammed into the door and then I truly screamed. Now I was scared. I held onto Neji tighter as we flew around and spun like crazy. When we finally stopped spinning so much Neji put his hands back on the bars. I was still holding onto him like crazy.

"Tenten?" I opened my eyes and looked at him. We were spinning just a little bit so I slowly let go of him and put my hands on the bars. I was shaking like crazy. I felt his arm around my shoulder, but I didn't stop shaking.

"Sorry Neji." I couldn't look up at him because I felt as though I was a complete idiot. He squeezed me tighter.

"It's okay. I should've warned you about that." I looked up at him and he was smiling at me. THE Hyuga Neji was actually smiling at me. I held onto the bar with one hand and put my other around his waist and hugged him.

"Thanks for riding with me Neji." I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. This wasn't so bad. The ride stopped and I let go of Neji and awaited to be let out. The attendant opened it up and I practically jumped out of there. Neji followed behind and put his arm back around me.

"Let's go get something to eat." I nodded and let him guide me to the food stand.

**Neji's P.O.V.**

After I got the hotdogs I went back to the table Tenten was sitting at. I sat across from her and handed her the food. "A hotdog with extra mustard on it." She looked up at me and smiled.

"How did you remember I liked that?" I shrugged.

"I just remembered." She rolled her eyes and started eating it. I didn't mind that she didn't eat like a girl because I hate the way they eat. It always takes them forever to eat something, but not Tenten. She was done with it before I could even take a bite.

"Did you get me a drink?" She asked.

"No."

"But I'm thirsty and I need a drink." She pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. She was just too cute when she pouted. I sighed and handed her my drink.

"You can have some of mine." She looked at me with a confused expression and slowly took the drink from my hands.

"You're letting me have some of your drink?" She asked. It sounded as if the world were about to explode. "Did you put anything in it?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed the drink from her hands and took a sip.

"See nothing. Now take a drink before I change my mind." I handed the drink back to her and she looked at it, deciding whether or not to take a drink. She then took a sip and sighed. The world failed to explode. She placed it back on the table and watched me as I took a bite of my hotdog. "What?" I said rather angrily.

"I'm just bored. I wish you would eat faster." I rolled my eyes and started chewing faster. I was done a second later and grabbed my drink. I took a sip and stood up.

"What do you want to do now?" She put a finger on her chin and thought. She didn't reply for a while and I sighed. _We rode all the good rides and the other ones are either kiddy rides or really crappy. What should we do? _Before I could ask again she was dragging me to only God knows where. "Where are we-"

"It's a surprise!" I groaned. She kept pulling my arm and she started to pick up speed. I felt as though my arm was going to be pulled out of it's socket.

"Tenten slow down." She agreed and started walking beside me, but continued to pull me at the same time. Finally after a few minutes of walking we made it to a ride called The Starship. I had never ridden this before. "Tenten what is this?" I looked at her and she her smile was huge.

"It's really fun. It spins around and around and around. Then you feel as though you are weightless. You'll like it." She dragged me, again, into the ride. There weren't any seat, only walls.I must've looked confused because she started explaining it. "You lean against the walls and then you can crawl up them and stuff. It's fun." I raised an eyebrow but followed reluctantly. She leaned against one of the walls and I leaned against one right next to her.

She looked at me and smiled and I just stared. I felt the ride slowly start to spin and it forced my head back. It slowly picked up more speed and then I felt my part of the wall rise up. I looked over at Tenten who was smiling like an idiot. She moved around and was laying on her stomach facing me. I just sat there while everyone around me either laid upside down or was at the top. Then the ride started to slow down and everyone got back against the wall so they wouldn't fall. I had to admit that was pretty cool.

We started walking out, but I stumbled because my head was spinning like crazy. Tenten put an arm around my waist and looked at me concerned. "I'm fine." I told her as I pushed her arm off of me. I didn't want to appear weak. Her eyes looked disappointed and she just stared ahead of her. "HEY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!" I sweat dropped. _Not now! I have to hide. _I spotted a ride next to us and pulled us over there. It was a tunnel boat ride looking thing. I didn't care as long as it got us away from Lee at the moment.

I jumped in the boat and pulled Tenten in it. She seemed embarrassed and her cheeks were blushing. _She must be embarrassed by Lee. _The ride started and we went into the tunnel. It was dark at first so I assumed it must be a haunted house ride. I put my arm around Tenten so if she got scared she would know I was there.

Then the lights turned on and I stared in horror. It wasn't a haunted house. It was the Tunnel of Love. I dropped my calm composure and stared in pure shock and horror. I dragged my only friend that is a girl into the Tunnel of Love. I looked down at Tenten and she was still blushing. _She wasn't blushing because of Lee, it was because of what we were riding._

"I didn't mean to pick this one, I was just trying to get away from Lee." I quickly explained. She looked at me, stopped blushing, and smiled.

"I understand." She laid her head on my shoulder. "Might as well enjoy it." She whispered to herself. _I guess I wasn't supposed to hear that. _I smiled and enjoyed the rest of the annoying ride. Once we were out of the tunnel Tenten lifted her head off of my shoulder. It felt cold.

We got out of the ride and continued walking around. I spotted the Kamikaze and smiled. "Hey Tenten. Want to ride the Kamikaze?" She looked at me, smiled, then looked shocked.

"But that's scary." She said. She didn't sound too scared, but she is pretty unpredictable. I smirked and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah and?" I started pulling her towards it and she tried to stop me, with no luck. She pouted as I pulled her towards it, but before we could reach it we were stopped by a pinkette and an annoying blonde.

"Hey Tenten!" She smiled at the bun-girl. "Are you going to ride the Kamikaze? I know it's your favorite ride." Tenten's eyes widened at the remark.

"What are you talking about? I hate that ride. It's scary!" She said rather quickly. Sakura looked confused.

"But when we were little you dragged me even though I didn't want to go. I kept saying I was scared, only because I was wanting Sasuke to comfort and ride with me," she mumbled it a little, "but you still dragged me on and you loved it." Tenten gave her a shut-the-hell-up-look. Sakura looked at her then at me. "Oh." She quickly grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him away. "Bye Tenten!" She said before she ran away.

I looked at Tenten who was blushing like crazy. "Pretending to be scared?" Tenten looked at me then looked away, blushing even more.

"It was Temari's idea, not mine, and I didn't really want-" I stopped her.

"I was talking about Sakura." She blushed even harder.

"I know so was I." Tenten didn't look at me. She kept messing with her fingers.

"Do you want to ride the Kamikaze?" I asked her. She only replied with a shake of her head. She started walking off rather quickly and I had to run a little to catch up with her. "What do you want to do?" She shrugged her shoulders and continued to ignore me. I was getting furious. I grabbed her chin and made her look at me. "Tenten."

"What?" She yelled back at me.

"Why are you ignoring me?" I held onto her chin as she tried to get loose of my grip. She looked away with her eyes.

"I thought you wanted to ride the Kamikaze. I'm not stopping you. Go ride it." She sort of mumbled. I let go of her chin and she turned away. I sighed.

**Tenten's P.O.V.**

Damn Sakura and her loud mouth. Now Neji knows what I was up to. I'm surprised he's even talking to me. I turned away from him once he let go of my chin. I heard him sigh. "Tenten?" I didn't look at him and waited to see if he would continued. He did. "I like riding with you." It shocked me. In every ride I was clinging on to him. How could he, the ice cube, like that? I turn to face him.

"And?" I was getting mad. I don't know why I just didn't feel like talking to him right now.

"And I like you." My eyes widened with shock. Maybe he said he liked hanging out with me and I just missed the middle part.

"What did you say?" He walked closer to me and stood mere centimeters from me.

"I said I like you." I let the shock show as his face inched closer to mine. His white eyes looked deeply into mine. I knew what was going to happen, but I still wasn't prepared when his lips met mine. They were soft, unlike an ice cube's. I ran my fingers through his long hair. It was so soft. I felt as though I would die from excitement when he deepened the kiss. He placed his hands on my back and held me there securely. I pulled back when I ran out of breath. He must've been out of breath too because he was breathing harder than me.

"I like you too Neji Hyuga." I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged the living daylight out of him. _I never noticed how tall he was. _I mentally slapped myself. He just told me he liked me and that's what I think about.

"Do you want to go ride the Kamikaze?" He asked as he stepped back to look at me in the eyes.

"Will you hold my hand?" Even though I'm not scared, I still want to. Wouldn't you?

"Of course." He said as he intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Let's go." I said as we made our way towards the ride.

* * *

**A/N: Awww! It's so sweet. Stupid Sakura and her loud mouth. LoL! Let me know what you think. Btw this is the longest thing I've ever written.**


End file.
